Talk:The Paley Center for Media
How to access episodes I understand that there are several episodes uncut to be seen on this website, but I haven't yet been able to figure out how to access them. Can anyone enlighten me? Thanks. Garrettk41 00:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Garrett, it's not the website. The actual museum has the episodes. You have to make a research trip to either the New York or LA location. It's stated in the first paragraph: "The Paley Center's collection includes an extensive selection of Muppet and Henson material, which is available for public viewing in the museum's library." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. Well, so much for that, then. Garrettk41 02:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Which Center? As I was editing this page, I noticed that whether the events occurred in New York or Los Angeles is not mentioned in most cases. I'm pretty sure most of them took place in New York, but we should still probably note the correct city somewhere.— Tom (talk) 08:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't they have shown both events in the same cities? --Rankin (talk) 01:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) notes Sesame Street episode pages that note the availability at the Paley Center, and/or use information culled from this resource, are tagged with two templates. For guides that use the table format: . For guides that use the list format: . —Scott (talk) 18:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) More Exhibits This article only mentions two specific exhibets (one of them I just added after looking at an article from Muppet Central), and I think more exhibets should be mentioned here. I know that there are a lot more. I know that there was an exhibet celebrating the 50th anniversary of The Jim Henson Company, I believe there was another exhibet for the 50th anniversary of The Muppets, and I think there was an exhibet in 2002 featuring rarities such as Tales of the Tinkerdee. --Minor muppetz 19:24, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :The question is, were those "exhibits" or just screening events? That is, was it just an event with screenings and so on, or actual displays? There's been countless Muppet-themed events. The Tinkerdee thing you mention, for example, was an event with introductions, panel guests, etc, and is already listed on the page as The Unseen Works. But that does not necessarily mean an exhibit, with visual artifacts and so on, accompanied it. If we can find *specific* details on events, and events that were treated as such, with guests and so forth, then sure, but the Museum of Television and Radio has a lot of general screenings too. Most summers, they'll break out items from their Muppet archives for matinee showings, for example. It's pretty commonplace for them to just screen episodes, even semi-rare ones like The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, so personally, I'd say only notable events, where we have titles and other details, should be included. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:49, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::I know that there was an event for the 50th anniversary of The Jim Henson Company, which not only had screenings, but also had people from The Jim Henson Company in attendance, had activities for kids to do (I think relating to puppet making), and also had walk-around versions of Gobo Fraggle (at the New York museum) and Red Fraggle (at the Los Angelas museum). I think people from the Hensons taff spoke to the audience (though I wasn't there, so I don't know for sure if they spoke to the audience or if they were just there to watch and put things together). --Minor muppetz 14:27, 21 September 2006 (UTC)